


la despedida

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>es cuando Ten  se va.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la despedida

ME LLAMAN EL DOCTOR, SOY GENUINO DOCTOR.  
MI NOMBRE NO SE LO PUEDO DECIR, ES UN SECRETO, PERO QUIENES LO SABIAN HAN MUERTO, (O AÚN NO HAN NACIDO).  
HE PERDIDO   
HE DEJADO ATRÁS A MUCHOS SERES QUERIDOS.  
MI MEJOR AMIGA ME HA OLVIDADO, (NO LE QUEDO MÁS REMEDIO)  
HE SIDO PADRE, HE SIDO ABUELO.  
SIENTO QUE LA VIDA SE VA, COMO SI FUERA AGUA, QUE SE DESLIZA POR LOS DEDOS.  
NO QUIERO IRME.  
QUIERO QUEDARME.  
AUNQUE ME TENGA QUE DESPEDIR DE ESTE ROSTRO, QUE ME HA ACOMPAÑADO 3 AÑOS (PUEDE QUE MÁS).  
TENGO QUE aferrarme a la VIDA. NO PUEDE HUIR DE MÍ.  
SOY MÁS FUERTE , ¡QUIERO VIVIR!


End file.
